Fireworks
by lizathon
Summary: After Nadeshiko left for Europe, she was all but forgotten by everyone but a certain blonde king's chair. Every romance begins with a spark. ONESHOT! 4th of July Fic! Tadeshiko...Amuto Rimahiko and Kaiya if you squint.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the fourth of July

For the first time in his young life, Hotori Tadase was tired. He was tired of Amu lying to and playing with him. He was tired of the guardians taking him for granted. He was tired of Easter, and X-eggs, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau. He was tired of the fans, the stalkers, the adoration…

The insults, the jokes, and the crude remarks. Above all he was tired of Rima, who was in short just an unpleasant person to be around. She was demanding, unhelpful, and rude, but of course he had to be nice to her and comply with her wishes, because she was the Queens chair after all.

Sometimes he considered leaving the guardians altogether. It wasn't like he would be missed. Kairi would make a sufficient king's chair, and once he was there Yaya would be fine. Amu would be too busy harboring Ikuto in her room to notice. And Rima…ugh, he really didn't much care for what she thought anyway.

"Tadase", Kiseki said, pulling the blonde out of his inner rant. "Are you Rima bashing again?"

Tadase scratched the back of his head guiltily. He didn't really have anything personal against the girl. It was just that everything she did infuriated him to no end. The only thing he could truly accuse Rima of was not being _her. _And for the first time in a long time, the _her _he is referring to isn't Amu.

When Nadeshiko left for Europe, she seemed to assume that the only person who would miss her was Amu. That was a very poor deduction on her part. I mean, it's Tadase! He is pretty conspicuous when it comes to adoring people. It wasn't as if he _didn't_ look at her like she was the only person in the world, and he _didn't _find reasons to be alone with her.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?" the boy questioned, wary that his chara would use it to make threats to the United Nations.

"I need to text Temari".

"Temari doesn't have a phone", Tadase scrutinized.

"But Nadeshiko does, speaking of which did you ever come to terms with yourself about that girl?" Kiseki prodded.

"Kiseki, I have no clue what you're talking about as usual", Tadase said.

"Oh come on, you mean you didn't know that you were in love with her all this time? That's really hard to believe".

Tadase sighed. He really didn't want to go through this conversation yet again. "Look chara, Fujisaki-san and I are friends! The only girl I've ever loved is Amu-chan, and she love Ikuto-nii san so it's irrelevant".

Kiseki's left eye twitched. He was about ready to throw his scepter at this obstinate boy. "I know that this is really difficult for you but, try to think back BEFORE YOU MET THE PINK HAIRED COMONER! Maybe Nadeshiko left because you replaced her!"

"I didn't replace her!"

"Well you acted like you didn't even care about her. Ok I'm going to test this. Tadase, what's today?" Kiseki questioned.

"July 4th now what's that supposed to…oh…Nadeshiko…" he said regretfully. Kiseki shook his head. What kind of sorry excuse for a king forgot his own love interest's birthday?

"I should call her", the king's chair said. His chara nodded; maybe there was hope for this bakana after all. He dialed her number and she answered after the third ring.

"What's up Hotori-kun?" she said sweetly.

"Hey Nadeshiko, happy birthday", he said.

"Arigato…it's good to know that you remember my name, let alone my birthday", she giggled.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well it's not like you call me…That new queens chair must be something", Nadeshiko said.

"Yea something…else", Tadase explained, choosing his words carefully.

"Sounds like you don't like her", Nadeshiko perceived.

"It's not that I don't like her, she's just…demanding conceited indolent, basically the opposite of you", he said.

"Remind me to introduce her to my brother. She seems like his type", the girl said.

The was a series of loud bangs and pops on the line.

"I never knew Europe was so noisy", Tadase said, wondering what she could possibly be doing.

"They're fireworks and I'm in America", she explained "It's been going on all day! Do you think they're really doing all this for me?" the previous queen's chair asked.

Tadase laughed. He didn't have the heart to tell her that America's Independence Day just happened to be her birthday. "Of course they are Nade-chan. Even the Americans know you're a Queen", he told her.

"That's nice. I think I'm gonna do this every year. Maybe you can come with me next time…If you can stand to be away from Amu-chan for five minutes", she joked.

"Somehow I think I can manage", he said saving her the dreary details.

"What's the matter Tadase-kun?" she asked, picking up on his distress.

"N-nothing", he said. He could never understand how she did that.

"So it's a girl", she deciphered. "And it's not Amu-chan". Tadase sighed, he did not know how to explain this to her, especially when he barely understood it himself.

"Well I think I might have feelings for a friend that weren't there before. I mean they might have been there but I wasn't really paying attention but…" the blonde ranted on.

"So you love her", Nadeshiko summarized.

"No it's not that deep yet. Right now it's just a spark", he explained.

Nadeshiko smiled up at the sky as it was illuminated with fireworks. Tadase truly did underestimate her. If she analyzed his ambiguous words correctly, he didn't love her yet; But even the greatest spectacle of lights start with a mere spark.

"Happy Independence Day Nadeshiko-chan", Temari whispered. The elegant chara always knew that this would happen. It was just a matter of time.

Authors Notes: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY NADESHIKO AND NAGIHIKO! At first I was going to write a Rimahiko one shot but I decided to be spontaneous so…this is the result. I think it's pretty clear that Nadeshiko is a girl in this fic, but I felt the need to clarify. I apologize for the slight Rima bashing, but it was necessary for the plot. Forgive me please . Anyway if you want me to write more Tadeshiko please let me know! Read and Review please!


End file.
